


Three Drabbles of Awkward Touching

by anemptymargin



Category: hot fuzz - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: 3 drabbles about touches Nicholas would rather not have had... but was glad he did</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles of Awkward Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Just dipping my toes back in the fandom. Good to be back. :)

#1 A Hug

It was unexpected, to say the least. One moment he was helping Danny from the bed to his wheelchair, the next he was sitting in a hard hospital chair with his wounded partner in his lap. "Christ Danny, are you alright?" Danny offered a sleepy nod, wrapping his arms around Nicholas' waist and holding him as close as he could in his condition. Assuming Danny was fine, his body had a moment to react to the touch, forcing the urge to shy away and run. "Right then, I suppose I should ring the attendant..." Danny's arm only tightened around him.

 

#2 A Grope

It was time to celebrate, the inauguration of the new station. The Barmaid had already collected their empty glasses and Danny was already leaning heavily against his shoulder as they left. At the end of the row Danny stopped, pulling away to lean against his car. "I'm no good to drive..."

Nicholas stepped closer, once more taking Danny in his arms - a sudden lurch sending them both off balance and tumbling into the alley. Danny's full weight pressed him against the ground, but he was far more unnerved by the hand gently stroking over his zipper. Danny smiled, "Another beer?"

 

#3 A Proper Kiss

Danny passed his sergeant's exam and as his reward, which Nicholas had been sure would involve cake, he requested only one thing... a single proper, sober kiss.

That evening, there was no alcohol. Nicholas let Danny walk him to the door and paused for a long time, forcing back every instinct that told him he wasn't ready. "Danny..."

"You promised."

Nicholas swallowed and nodded, licking his dry lips before leaning over all the way and gently pressing a kiss against his partner's lips. Danny pulled him in close, deepening the kiss against only mostly his will. Difficult, but better than cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
